Tears of the Heavens
by OutsiderInDarkness
Summary: first first male cyborg Ceaser, how will he fit into the group of female child assassins? lets find out.
1. Chapter 0

Tears of the Heavens

It was a dreary sunday afternoon in Tuscany Italy, Flea De Cassetonia a woman who until recently was a signals analyst with the Carbinieri Military Police. Was put into employment with the secretive Social Welfare Agency, a man named Jose Croce had taken her to a hospital's Intensive Care Unit here in Tuscany. "Why are we here?" She thought as she glanced down at the little girl named Henrietta, Jose spoked with a doctor nearby and then directed Flea to a small room. Inside there was a desk very similar to what you would see in any office with a lamp and notepads and various computer equipment nearby; "Jose, i know we just met but why are we in a Hospital of all places?" She asked, for her age only being 25 she was the tallest of any of her other female friends standing at six foot two; she was just a few inches taller than Jose. "We are here for your new Cyborg, behind this glass is a young boy, before we had only chosen young girls no older than fourteen. That is why the commander wanted to bring you into the Agency, for a signals analyst you received high marks in the Military for your expertise in hand to hand combat and weapons proficiency."

Flear cringed, "I only got that good so the men in my unit would get off my back about being such a tall woman, they made me a laughing stock because i was so timid when i first enlisted." Jose smirked, tapping the glass signaling the doctor to come inside. When the doctor came in, he looked at the two people inside. "So your from the Social Welfare Agency correct?" Jose and Flea nodded apprehensibly, "Good; cause this boy needs your help. You see, only a couple weeks ago he mother and father were killed in a robbery attempt at a local grocery store, his father was a member of the U.S. Military and tried to stop the suspect from robbing the old man at the counter, and got a bullet in the heart for his actions. The robber killed his mother when she ran over to her husband, only a few days after that his older sister became a sad victim of rape by a group of thugs at a train station. One night when he was leaving the apartment the parents left them, the same thugs cornered him outside; verbally badgering him about how innocent his sister was while they attacked her. Calling his sister and mother a pair of whores" Flea looked through the glass at the young boy, as he breathed through the tube in his throat. "What did he do?" She asked, "What would any thirteen year old boy do? He lunged at them with everything he had, but instead was stabbed well over eighty times with a six inch knife, by my estimates he won't live to see his fourteenth birthday." Flea sat down in the chair nearby, "What about the sister?" Jose nodded to the doctor telling him to leave, though he remained quiet. "Jose! What happened to her?!"

Jose looked at her "When she was released from the hospital, she was killed. Stabbed in the heart, yesterday evening...by the same group of miscreants...he doesn't know his sister is dead, not that it will matter anyway. If you choose him as your cyborg, the conditioning will erase his memory; both good and bad, so are you in? If not then the boy will die and you will leave the Agency..." Flea walked out of the small room, catching up to the doctor. "Can he speak doctor?" She asked, to which the doctor nodded. Flea turned around and walked inside the room. There weren't any nurses inside, so she sat down on the small stool next to his bed, looking in his sleeping eyes. The young boy opened his eyes a few hours later, seeing a young woman staring so intently at him. "Wh...who..are" Flea smiled, "My name is Flea De-Cassetonia, but you can call me Flea; whats yours?" She asked with a smile, it was hard to smile seeing such a young boy go through so much pain and sadness all at once would drive most people to suicide. "Its...J..James De Spagna Renard...my dad named me when i was a baby...my family went to Piazza De Spagna when i was a baby, he named me there.

Flea scratched the back of her head trying to find an easy way wasn't so easy after all, "James...theres something i have to tell you, a couple days ago...your sister was released from the hospital." Jame smiled, "Thats great, i hope she's all right..." Flea frowned, tears welling in her eyes. "I shouldn't be the one to tell you..." James looked at her "Tell me what?" Flea set her hand on his, "Your sister was killed...yesterday..." James' eyes went blank, "no...your lying, she can't be dead..." Flea let him squeeze her hand while he cried, "James...i work at a place called The Social Welfare Agency, we are a part of the government that helps children like yourself, we fix up injuries. Give you a place to live, but in order for us to help you...it has to be your dicision, if you say no you could die this time next week. And...I don't want your life to be ended in vain." James nodded, he was still crying when she crossed paths with the doctors who came to administer pain medication and sedatives. Flea walked into the next room "I'm in..." Jose smiled, "Good; if you wish you can change his name" Flea nodded.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Training

Several days passed while Flea patiently awaited James' transformation into a cyborg, meanwhile she was moving into a small room on the East wing of the building with the other handlers. After recieving a phone call from Hilshire, the cyborg Triela's handler; informing her that James was awake and aware. She went down to the hospital wing and smiled seeing him look at her through the window, Hilshire walked in with Jose a few minutes later. "Does he remember anything?" Hilshire shook his head, "No and its better off that way...believe me." Jose looked at her. "You know its been over a week, have you come up with a name for him?" Flea nodded reluctantly, "Ceaser" Jose smiled, "that seems appropriate" Flea left the room, walking into Ceaser's room next door. "Hey...your finnaly awake" Ceaser looked at her, "Excuse me, who are you?" Flea smiled. "My name is Flea and i'm going to be your caretaker and instructor" Ceaser lifted his hand, looking at his fingers while they closed and opened. "Whats my name?" "Ceaser, your name is Ceaser" He looked around the hospital room. The doctors shunned Flear outside while they finished working on Ceaser.

The next day, she took ceaser to the rifle range. "Now, the first thing you have to understand about a firearm is that they are not toys; they are deadly weapons to be used to kill, and fresh beginners all ways start out with a rifle." Flea handed him a PSG-1 semi-automatic rifle. "Now the first thing with a weapon is knowing how to disassemble and reassemble the gun, i want you to take that gun apart and put it back together." Ceaser placed the rifle down on the table infront of him and proceeded to study the rifle and how to take it apart, Flea helped when he was confused on a peice. "Good, now load a magazine and fire a couple rounds at the most distant target. Ceaser fired the rounds but only one hit the very outside of the target, "Well your accuracy needs some work, ok get down on your stomach; and place the rifle on the sandbags. Aim down the scope, and take a deep breath." Ceaser obeyed her commands without question or complaint, "Good, now exhale slowly and when all the air is out of your lungs squeeze the trigger; don't yank at it. Do this every couple seconds until the magazine is empty.

Ceaser did as ordered and had semi-accurate shots on the lower portion of the target, him and Flea spent all afternoon at the range. Flea grabbed the rifle from Ceaser and placed it on the table; she pointed up to the sky. "Ceaser, what do you think that cloud looks like?" She pointed at one that resembled a top hat. Ceaser narrowed his eyes, "it looks like a top hat" Flea smiled, sitting down on the bench next to the table, "did you know, a long time ago there was a man named Francis Drake. Many called him a pirate, others called him an explorer and hero. When he sailed around the around the world. And returned to England the queen gave him a ring, a small silver ring; and carved into it were the words. "Sic Parvis Magna" which is Latin for "Greatness From Small Beginnings." Ceaser looked at Flea with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you telling me this?" Flea's smile faded a little bit, "Because, clouds, history and everything we love about this world is threatened everyday. By terrorists, left wing nationals and militant groups; whose only goal is to destroy the things we love. And you are the weapon of the people, a dagger in the night." Flea stood up, placing the rifle back in its case. "Thats enough marksmanship for today." Ceaser walked up to the table. "So how are the girls treating you?" Flea asked, closing he case. "I don't think Claes likes me very much, but Henrietta and Triella are a little quiet but they are nice." Flea smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Thats nice, and i'm sure Claes will open up to you when she's ready. And soon Rico will be back from her mission and you can meet her." Ceaser looked up at her, "Why do you think Claes doesn't like me?" Looking away for a moment, "I'm sure she likes you, but not too long before we brought you from the hospital, the girls lost a close friend. A girl named, Angelica; she was the first child cyborg, you see her body was starting to break down from all the implants. And the conditioning destroyed her mind and memories, she ultimately died...on the night of a meteor shower." Ceaser frowned, a few minutes later they reached the main building.

Ceaser walked down the halls, and knocked on Triella and Claes' door. "Its open." He heard a voice say as he walked in seeing Triella and Henrietta sitting at the table drinking tea. "Sorry to intrude, but Flea...my handler just told me about what happened a little while before i came. That you guys lost a friend, named Angelica and i'm sorry for her. I'm not trying to take her place or anything.." Claes remained quiet, but Triella stood up and ushered him towards the table and Henrietta poured him a cup of tea. "We know your not here to take her place, but the loss is still fresh in our hearts" Triella said, shuning him into a chair. Ceaser drank from the cup, cringing at the bitter taste; seeing Triella and Claes laugh. "Haven't you ever drank any tea?" Ceaser shook his head "I don't remember, theres still a lot i don't remember." Henrietta smiled, "We all had the same thing happen, i'm sure the memory loss is only temporary; theres some times when i have flashbacks to before i was a cyborg. But most of the time their too blurry to see clearly." Claes looked at him, when there was another knock on the door and Rico came him. "Oh Rico, this is a new cyborg; his name is Ceaser. The very first boy cyborg, "Rico looked at him before running away from the door and down the hall." Triella stood up running after her. "Rico!" Ceaser stood up, after finishing his last bit of tea. "I should go, i've overstayed my welcome." Ceaser and Henrietta left the room, each going a seperate direction to their rooms.

The next morning, Flea and Ceaser went back to the shooting house, a building designed to simulate indoor shooting. "Remember this because its important, when your in combat the only thing you have to worry about it survival. Kill anyone who stands in your way with a weapon; and don't waste any unnecesary ammunition. Because you never know if your going to need it later on." Flea walked up the ladder that over looked to roofless building. "Begin" Ceaser ran into the building, through each room. "Good, when you go through the last room go to the firing line. "Flea walked down, over to the line range and lit a cigarette. When Ceaser approached. "Now your going to learn an effective way to kill, not just a waste of ammunition; there are two targets on the rage, one next to the other. Put two rounds in each each chest then one round in each head." Ceaser did as he was told. "Good, this is what the american's call a Box drill. Next on the left target i want you to put two in the heart and one in the head. This is called a Failure to Stop, after that on the right target i want you to put two in the chest on the right target, pause for five seconds then another pair." Flea watched from a distance, while she finished her cigarette. Jose, walked up; "Flea, theres going to be a mission briefing in the second floor briefing room in twenty minutes." Flear nodded. "Good, practice these a while longer then return to the shooting house to put your skills to a test, Ferro and Signore Jean will observe you.

"Sir, i have to respectfully disagree. It would be abig mistake to use the Flea and Ceaser fratello so soon." Flea stood against the wall. "We have to know for sure whether or not he is a viable cyborg, the Flea and Ceaser fratello will take part in the mission and will be assisted by the Hilshire and Triella fratello as well as Jose and Henrietta. And thats final."


End file.
